Media presentations systems provide and/or distribute media content (e.g., video, audio, images, web pages, etc.) to consumer locations. An example media presentation system is an Internet protocol (IP) television (IPTV)-based system that provides media content over a broadband network. In general, an IPTV provider receives media content from media content creators. The IPTV provider converts the media content into packetized digital media streams. The packetized digital media streams are distributed to consumer locations via one or more servers and/or distribution nodes of an IP-based network. Each of the consumer locations includes at least one consumer device that receives the packetized digital media streams and converts the streams into media content suitable for display on a device such as a television or computer. The consumer device can often transmit data back to the IPTV provider over, for example, the IP-based network. In other words, the IPTV provider and the consumer device can often engage in a two-way communication.